Cenizas de un amor
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Te espere y te espere pero cuando al fin llegaste…mi amor por ti ya había acabo, ya me había perdido, Pan T/P Read&Review


¿**C**uándo pasó?

¿En qué momento nuestro amor dejo de ser suficiente?

¿En qué momento te perdí, Pan?

Los recuerdos del pasado, de lo que pudo ser y no fue hoy me atormentan porque todo lo que hubo entre ambos fue mentira, nuestro amor fue una mentira, pequeña.

¿Por qué dijiste que harían hasta la imposible para estar a mí lado? ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! ¿Con que derecho jugaste conmigo? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo cuando hice hasta lo imposible para demostrarte cuanto te amaba? ¿Por qué este gran amor que me consume cada día no fue suficiente para ti?

Y ahora, después de haberte tenido más de tres años en mis brazos susurrándote cuanto te amaba después de haberte hecho mía, los recuerdos de nuestro amor son eternos, tormentos y hasta dolorosos porque me he convertido en parte de tu pasado cuando pensé que sería tu presente y tu futuro pero los prejuicios y los temores de tu parte fueron más fuertes que tú misma y esos mismos complejos fueron los enemigos de nuestro amor, esos temores no solo acabaron con lo nuestro, Pan, también acabaron conmigo, porque te amé y te amo y te amare hasta el último día de mi vida, pequeña.

Me lo dijiste, dijiste que nada nos separaría pero no fue así pero ¿Qué fue lo que apago tu amor por mí?

¿La gran diferencia de edad?

¿La cercanía de nuestras familias?

¿La falta de madurez, a pesar de que ya tienes 21 años de edad?

¿El miedo a lo que piensen los que nos rodean?

¡¿Qué fue Pan?! Dímelo por favor.

Y debo admitir que tengo miedo a tu respuesta, a la respuesta que me des después de leer esta carta…y por favor trata de tomar el valor suficiente para poder vernos está noche porque la flor que guardaba para darte el día que nos volviésemos a ver ya se marchito por completo porque no has asistido a ninguno de nuestros encuentros desde el día que todo termino entre los dos y como cada noche te espero a las orillas del mar, y como cada noche no llegas, como cada noche rechazas mi amor pero yo no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día recapacites y vuelvas a mis brazos, dispuesta a recibir mi amor…

Te fuiste de mi lado, te fuiste sin darme una explicación y lograste acabar conmigo, pequeña, porque ese mismo día que me dijiste que todo termino entre los dos…, ese mismo día iba a proponerte matrimonio pero tus palabras fueron crueles y tan dolorosas que mi congele en ese momento al oírte.

Espero que después de haber leído esta carta piense en todo lo que hubo entre los dos, pero sobre todo espero verte esta noche, al menos por última vez.

* * *

Como cada noche estoy nuevamente frente al mar, frente al inmenso mar que tanta tranquilidad me daba y como siempre mis pies tocan esa suave arena y entre mis manos tengo la misma flor marchita de siempre y miro la misma con tristeza, pero conservando la esperanza de verte y como cada amarga noche camino por ese lugar desorientado preguntándome ¿Si habrás leído la carta? ¿Si vendrás a verme? Y miro el oscuro cielo por un momento y la horas pasan y pasan y no, no has venido, Pan, ya está por amanecer y no has llegado como siempre, y ahora después de tanto tiempo entiendo que no llegaras porque solo soy parte de tu pasado, de un pasado que has dejado en el olvido y creo que ya es hora de que yo también te deje ir para poder sanar de apoco las heridas que este profundo y tormentoso amor que tanto daño me causo y por fin lo entiendo, ya es hora de dejarte ir, Pan, de dejarte ir para siempre.

Con la mayor amargura del mundo dejo caer esa marchita flor, que era muestra de mi amor por ti y antes de irme dejo que el agua del mar toque mis pies a la vez que esa misma agua arrastra esa vieja flor, y ahora me siento listo, ahora me siento listo para dejarte ir.

—Trunks…

Y cuando ya tenía una decisión tomada, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a oír tu angelical voz, pero no, ya es tarde Pan, no volteo para mirarte porque ya no tiene sentido, porque ahora soy yo quien quiere dejarte en mi pasado aunque me duela.

* * *

¿**Q**ué tal estuvo este breve oneshot?

Si, lo sé de seguro que no les gustó mucho ¿Verdad? Pero es que quería escribir algo "triste" sobre esta pareja porque nunca he escrito algo así hasta ahora, además en el fondo (muy en el fondo) siempre me imagino que la relación de Trunks&amp;Pan no tuvo un final de cuentos de hadas sino todo lo contrario porque bueno cada uno imagina cosas diferentes y yo no soy la excepción aunque no niego que un final así para ellos dos no me agradaría en lo absoluto ¿Pero ustedes que dicen? ¿Este sería un posible final para su historia de amor prohibido? Yo la verdad creo si y a la vez no porque me gustan muchísimo como pareja como para que su historia de amor tenga un final así.

**O**neshot hecho con mucho cariño para todas las TruPaners de corazón n.n espero que esta breve historia haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
